Hanna In Wonderland
by PersephoneDreams
Summary: Here is my second attempt with this story. Hanna is an orphan living with a colorful group of children and an evil mother. What happens when this otaku gets pushed into a rabbit hole? She enters a world where she is the star of a reverse harem. Rated M for lemons, yuri, yaoi, and pottymouths.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**HEY! Persephone here. This is my first fic so, I would love some criticism. I based this off me and my friends (notice the first characters). My character is Haley, the morbid jokester and the Mad Hatter in Wonderland. So please review and/or tell a friend, mom, uncle, goldfish, oven, or whoever will listen. So enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

"HANNA! Get out of bed!"

That's the first thing I heard that would change my life. Little did I, Hanna Kingsley, know that today I would enter a world where I was finally loved. The screech of my terrible foster mother's voice is the beautiful crescendo into my own universe.

Feeling the scratch of the terrible, worn linen of my duvet, I began to quickly get up before Mrs. Heart would come in swinging a broom. She was a small woman of 28 and had to deal with 16 foster children in one flat. These children, like me, were orphaned or forgotten. I suddenly realized why she was mad. It's my day to weed the garden.

I jumped out of bed and shimmied my pale legs into jeans and laced up my boots. I changed my shirt into my light blue-and-black striped one and threw my white apron on.

As I raced down the stairs and pulled my light blonde hair into a ponytail, I was greeted by Carly. She frantically murmured, "You're late. So late!" She was brushing her dark blonde and buttoning up her white shirt so fast, I thought her hands would fall off. Haley, Conitra, and Ally were sitting at the long kitchen table. Conitra had head down on the table. All you could see was her black mess of hair and brown shirt that almost matched her skin. Ally gave a lopsided smile and ran a finger through her gold hair that fell over a amber colored shirt. Haley was telling bitter riddles and braiding her dark brown hair over the right shoulder of her gray Death Cab for Cutie long-sleeved shirt. "What do you call a red thing sliding up a woman's leg? A HOMESICK ABORTION!" Ally and Haley cackled with laughter. God... they are mad.

On my way to the garden, Dave smiled visciously at me and scared me. "Your mouth can fall off like that you know!" I excaimed. Dave had the weirdest hair color of all. It was purple. I had never seen Heart buy dye and I had never seen Dave dye it. "Piss off. It's my damn turn to garden and I'm not in a happy mood." "If you don't stay happy, you'll grow bitter. Smile," Dave said. I pushed his purple-shirted chest back and walked by. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm sort of a grump in the morning. Two of my closest friends, Lathon and Clevin, the twins, walked out from behind a pillar. "Morning" "Hanna" Oh... they also finish sentences. Mrs. Heart makes them wear shirts with their names on them to tell them apart. "Ya'll do know how creepy that is, right?" I said. "Hanna, Mrs. Heart just threatened to slap the black off us. We called by her first name. Sidney." They stifled a laughed and acted childish. I moved past them and into the garden.

If all these people keep talking to me, I'm gonna miss my chance to watch Wallflower. My house crush, Will, stepped out from behind the bushes. "Hey, Blondie," he said in his melodic voice. He has the darkest black hair and the bluest eyes. Bluer than Haley's and that's pretty dang blue. "Is Sid around?" "No. She's probably yelling at CeCe to stop sleeping at the table."

"Figures. I guess I'll sneak in through my window." Why does he always leave at night? He visits his mom's grave every night. Heart doesn't like that. She wants him to worship her even though she is a huge bitch. Will is the smartest guy I know. He reads Physics and Calculus books for fun.

After Will left, I walked through the garden gate and went to work. Mrs. Heart had the most beautiful white roses, but she always complains about them not being red. After two hours, I heard a loud PSST come from the other side of the garden. I followed it and found a giant hole. I shined my phone light down the hole. Endless and dark. "I'm not going dow-" I felt a hard hand push at my back and next thing I knew I was falling down into darkness

**AN: This story is a little shitty right now but the lemons are going to come in by chapter three or four. So review and give criticism for more.**


	2. I Don't Know If I Can Be Saved

**I'm back! So, this story will have a song for each chapter from now on. This chapter's is Down In A Hole by Alice In Chains**

_WHOOSH!_

That's all I could hear as I fell. I try to stay calm, but what if I'm falling to my death? NO! Happy thoughts. _I need to count and calm down. 1…2_-Wait. Was that clock falling _up_? Just my imagination. _3…4….5_—A rocking chair did the same. _Now I know I'm not crazy._ So many questions are racing through my head. _How is this possible? Gravity, what are you doing?_ Wait! What if I'm falling _up_? That means I won't hit the ground. Another thought runs through my head. _You're going to shoot out like Old Faithful!_

And then, the light hit me. _Are those clouds?_ _No, the sky isn't purple. _As I shot towards the circle of light, a girl with pale white hair and skin with bright red eyes and a white steampunk dress and goggles was falling beside me. She began murmuring about how late she was and checking her watch. "Hey! Miss…uh… White Woman! Who are you?!" I yelled. Then we stopped falling and started floating. In a quick flash, she turned her head making her hat fall into a chair. The chair then tilted and knocked the hat into me, and I fumbled to grab it. When she saw me, her crimson eyes widened. She had an oval face framed with white curls a shade lighter than her hair. She had a fine face like a posh woman who belonged in a mansion. She reached into her bag that mysteriously appeared on her shoulder. She fumbled around for a while and pulled a blue mess and black bow at me. "You're clothes are odd. You must be an outsider. Wear this and you'll fit in better. And do something about that hair of yours!" she said and then we began falling, or flying.

As we flew out of the hole, we landed on grass. Blue grass. The air smelled of pine and roses. Everything was in vivid color. In front of me was a cozy cobblestone cabin. The White Lady, who looked awfully similar to Carly back at the orphanage, began unlocking the door to the cabin. The Rabbit Hole, as the sign on the door suggested, was as spacious as the outside. The Lady started speaking about the different rooms of the house and pointed me towards a door that said Alice. Confused I walked in with the blue dress and surveyed the room. The room, like the rest of the, had pure white walls and red carpets. However, this particular room had a large blue bed with fluffy white pillows. A blue changing screen hid a washtub and sink. I laid the dress down and began changing out of my jeans and shirt. I laid my apron on the bed since I had had it since I was ten. So, six years had been kind to this gift from Carly and Haley.

After figuring out how to put on the dress, I heard the Lady call me down. As I walked down the large hallway and into the living area, she made an introduction. "Hallo. My name is Winnie Rabbit, the White Rabbit." As she said this, two bunny ears came out her hair. "You're in the amazing place called Wonderland," she said with her high, posh voice. "Wonderland?! Like the children's novel?" I asked. "If that helps, then yes. This is the Wonderland you have read about except the White Rabbit you read about is my grandfather, Walter. As you can see, there are noble families here with titles such as the Mad Hatter, Red Queen, the Cheshire Cat and so on," she explained. All this information began rushing to my head. I began woozy and dizzy. "May I walk outside for some fresh air? All this is hard to take in at the moment," I asked. After she nodded, I did a rapid walk towards the door. When I felt the welcoming noon air, I began running. I ran as far as I could. Thinking this would taking me home, I began smiling. _Yes, this is all a dream. Mrs. Heart will call my name to wake me up. _However, reality struck me hard. Tears began rolling down my face and I collapsed to the blue grassy ground. "Hey there, doll," a mischievous voice said.

**Chapter 3 will be here by Wednesday or Thursday! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. If You Knew My Story Word for Word

**It's been a while since I wrote so... here's Chapter 3. This chapter is Wemony ^~^ So weader's discwetion is advised. But the chapter song is Young Folks by Peter Bjorn. I'll explain at the end. c; **

"Hey there, Doll," was all I heard when I was finished crying. I knew the rough yet sexy voice. It was Dave. I looked up into his bright purple eyes and screamed. "What the fuck?! Your eyes, Dave?!" I exclaimed. He shrugged before answering with, "Dave? Who the fuck is Dave? I'm Chester. Don't you remember?" I sat up and looked at him fully. Chester was a tall, lean purple haired punk. He had this spiky long amethyst haircut, a black t-shirt, a purple and pink striped vest, dark purple skinny jeans, and combat boots with kitten laces. The weirdest part was that he had a set of cat ears and a tail!

"Are you just gonna stare?"

"No. Help me up."

"Can I get a purrease?"

"UGH! Ohmygawdyesyoucan... PLEASE?!"

He helped me up but lingered with his hand in mine. That's when I began to blush. He was _hot_. No...that's an understatement. He was (prepare for this) flamin'! He had a perfectly proportioned lean face. He made Dave, his doppleganger, look unattractive.

"Umm...Doll?"

OH GOD! I was staring and he was blushing.

"I said, 'Would you like to go to my home?'"

"Uh... um... sure?"

So...with him still holding my hand, we ventured off into the sunset,errr, I mean we ventured off to his home.

"It's not much considering I have the second lowest family in the caste system of Wonderland. But it's home"

As he said this, he snaked his hand down and pinched my ass, which resulted in an otaku scream and a "Maka Chop."

"Ouch! Why would you do that? I thought you were nice!"

"UM... I'm the Cheshire Cat! This family is FULL of perverts. Get used to it, Doll. You're gonna have to considering the rest of the characters here are sex-freaks."

"Sex-freaks? So you mean..?"

"Hattie's the worst, then it's Dana, then Harriet, and then me. Everything after that isn't important cause, you know, it's me. And I might be a convict... You never know!"

"I honestly don't believe you're a covict. A punk, yes. Convict, no. You're kinda... nice."

"Looking?" he said with a cocky smile that made me want to slap him and take my clothes off at the same time. Instead, I opted for a blush that was quickly noticed by Chester.

"Um.." he blushed, "here's my house."

He unlocked the door to a FOUR STORY MANSION. Not a house. A mansion. My jaw dropped to the ground (not really but imagined if it did xD). He smirked again.

"It's not big but... it'll work, I guess. Wanna head to my room?"

The whole house had different shades of purple. The couches and seats were made of velvet and the tables a mahogony with a violet finish. The murals were of French palaces and the Taj Mahal.

"You've been to my world?"

"Actually it was 'our world' before the 'regulars' made us leave to another world. My family is half-Indian and half-French. We loved wine and owned the Taj Mahal until we sent a prince from India to stay in France he soon married a French woman and, well, after a long line of French-Indians, we developed ears and tails. Now, here I am."

"Interesting... Am I a 'regular?'"

"No. But you're not of an animal. Like Hattie and the Queen, you're probably a different species."

"Who's Hattie?"

"Someone you'll meet tomorrow. Now, come on, Slowpoke."

I followed him past many large luxorious rooms and into the largest. This isn't a fucking room. It's a WING. Jegus. This one had a painting of a blonde woman holding hands with a dark man with black cat ears and a black tail. By the looks of their style in dress, this was the beginning of Ches' family line. Probably around the 1600s-1800s.

I could feel Ches' eyes on me as I moved closer to it. Allured by the man's electric green eyes. I heard movement behind me and next thing I know, I'm face down on a purple carpet. I turn over and find Ches straddling me. I gave him a "deer-in-headlights" look.

"Don't be scared, Alice."

"Alice? I'm Hanna. Why are you on me?"

"I'm alone. Please don't run when I get off you. Please?"

I sensed all the fear in his eyes. What did I see that made him so frightened? And then I saw a metallic gleam from my peripheral vision. A knife? No. Too large.

"What's that, Ches?"

"Ches? No one's ever called me that. That's a razor, Hanna."

"A razor? Why on earth do you have that?"

"I'm alone. I didn't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"My father left me to die after I killed my mother in birth. I didn't mean to, but it's all my fault. He told me."

The grip he had on my arm tightened so hard I thought I'd bruise.

"Ches! Please, stop. My arm hurts! Get off me please and we'll talk."

He loosened and his eyes saddened as he got off of me.

"You're not a mistake, Ches. I never knew my mom and my father died in a war fourteen days before my birth. I blamed myself every fucking day and then I found Haley. No matter how mad she is, she is my best friend. She was the only person who kept their parents until they were at least ten. When her mom died, Haley fell into this state where she would sing to flowers and talk her mother's shoes. And now, no matter what I say, she won't become sane. Her father was an alcoholic who left Haley at the orphanage. Ally, another friend, had a crackhead mother who never took care of her and made her fend for herself. Ally's mother is now in jail and her father is dead. CeCe was put up for prostitution at eight. Ally and Haley found her when buying groceries. Lathon and Klevin were twins whose house burned down while their parents were asleep. Their parents didn't make it. Will lost his mom at nine after leaving his father in another state. She was shot two days later. Carly was abandoned because her mother was a seventeen year-old rape victim. We lived together for years and without all of us, we'd be dead. All you need is a-"

I never got to finish my speech because of the kiss I was receiving. His lips on mine were soft, but being the awkward situation it was, he broke it as quickly as he started it. I stuttered out syllables as he placed his lips on mine again, but this time I kissed back hard. In a quick movement, Ches was on top of me. His hands holding my hips as I wrapped my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He took this as invitation and began removing his vest. He ran his tongue on my lower lip and I opened my mouth as our tongues intertwined.

He moved his hands under my back and began unlacing my dress. After getting it untied, I slid out of it. This left me in my bra and panties. He stripped down to his boxers. He then began taking off my bra, which resulted in me covering my breasts up self-consciously.

"Hey... don't be like that. You're beautiful. Now uncover yourself. Trust me."

"I shouldn't be doing this. I just met you!"

"That's not what your body is saying."

He was right. Goosebumps were raising with every touch he sent. I wanted this. No... I needed this. I removed my hand and exposed my breasts.

"They're small. But go easy. This is my first time."

"I can tell it's your first. They're not that small. Bs are perfect when you have an ass. Which is what you have. Plus, you got a gorgeous face. You're not pale like Hattie or black like Dana. You're a perfect shade of tannish yellow. It's different."

"You're tan, too, Ches. But thank you. No one has ever called me that."

"You're welcome, Doll."

And with a genuine small, he removed my underwear and went down. He licked everywhere. This created moans from me. After a minute, I reached my first orgasm. He then sat up and took off his boxers and pointed himself towards my entrance. After a swift movement, pain elicited all throughout me causing a yell.

"CHES!"

"I had to go fast or it would hurt worse!"

He continued slowly in and out, creating our own rhythm. He then sped up causing groans and moans from both of us. After fifteen minutes, we both released. We rested for about five minutes before got up and carried me to his bed.

"I could have walked but thank you, Ches."

He mumbled a reply and resumed to get dressed in pajama pants and handed me a large black Pantera shirt. The shirt reached just below my ass.

"You're taller than I thought."

"Tallest in my orphanage."

"Not an acchievement I'd be proud of."

And after that, I was in bed cuddled up to Ches until morning. His tail was curled around my waist, holding me close to him. He apparently didn't want to let go of me.

**AN: SO! My first lemon ;-; but good enough. I chose that song because I figured that since Chester has a past, he would want to be cautious around Hanna. Just listen to the first few lines of the guy's part. Anyways, BYE! ^~^**


	4. Gray and Purple

**AN: I"M BACK! ;) So here's a chapter set in third- person in another character's view. Actually, TWO characters. This song is White Doves by Cider Sky. So... SEEYA AT THE END!**

A girl around the age of eighteen opened her eyes. She got out of her floor and recollected the night before. Her dreams were always the same. She watched her mother and the ten-year-old her crash into river. Only then had she been rescued by a woman with dark black hair and glowing blue eyes. The woman looked very familiar to the now adult. But this young girl was schitzophrenic and never new faces. She then remembered her mother never being saved. The young woman had trouble remembering what was a dream and what wasn't.

The lady walked into her dark blue bathroom that connected her room with two other girls. One was a tall, African-American girl who always slept. The other girl was a blond girl with no furniture in her room. She didn't even have a bed or any clothes. The former was CeCe and the latter was Keely, or Keels to the lady. No matter how many times she saw the two girls, she would always fell in love with both in a flash. Sometimes this lady would slip a handful of dandelions under CeCe's door. Sometimes she would stay up all night confessing her love for Keely in Keels' room.

But no matter what, she always protected them. Once when Will yelled at the lady and told her that Keely wasn't real, she punched him square in his eye. Everyone thought the look similarity in th lady's looks and Will's was odd. They could have been siblings had it not been that Will had jet black hair and a lean face whereas the lady had a round face and dark brown hair. They even had a height difference in them. The lady stood at 5'3 when she didn't have a slouch. Will stood at 6'2. You would think Will was older, but it was the lady who had him beat by a year. Oh well... they both never really saw their father's much. Both were alcoholics.

Then there was Hanna. She was the glue. She used to make everyone either happy or disciplined. No one minded but the lady could see the way Dave looked at Hanna. The lady wished to be looked at like that. The lady never knew that CeCe couldn't until the lady was sent out or that Keely wasn't lady's best friend had to be Ally but Ally loved Hanna. You should see Ally and Dave's faces when Hanna walks in the room.

Snapping out of her stupor, the girl study herself in the mirror. Her dark, layered hair was coming out of the braid she put it in the night before. Her eyes were baggy and anemic circles began to form under them. Her round face looked depressed yet her smile stayed. She hadn't cried since her mother's death, but the others had never seen her without a smile that scared even the sweetest birds. She quickly took off her Chelsea Grin shirt that one of her abusive ex-boyfriend's bought her. He had been sweet to her by showing her new bands and buying her Hot Topic clothing. He even got her to start eating and looking happy. Everyone in the foster home thought she was cured. But she began coming home with bruises.

Will stood up for her and kicked his ass when he walked into her room and she was naked and bruised. He helped her get dressed and fixed her dinner. After that night, she only ate dinner and stopped sleeping. Anyways... she studdied her chest in the full-length mirror. The girl only wore dark blue and gray bras. Gray was her favorite. Dark blue just suited her pale palor. She had a narrow waist that girls would kill for. She had large breasts standing perky at 32Ds and narrow hips. She removed her Joker pants and studied her bruised legs. They were always bruised from her falls into the pile of psychology books Will had gotten her. Sometimes he would come into her room and read about the different types of dementia to her. This had always made Hanna jealous of her.

Haley started up a scorching shower and got in to relax and wash.

A younger man woke in his bed. He grumbled curses and walked into the bathroom he and the twins shared. He heard Haley starting up her morning. Only the punk and the freak would be up this early. The boy brushed his purple hair out of his face. He then continued to mess it up with his fingers until it was in the style SHE liked. The girl he loved noticed everything about him. She actually noticed. This boy was so deep in thought with her brown hair and blue eyes. They almost glowed. He remembered the day he met her. She was ten and he was about to turn ten. They were only two months apart. She was sitting on the house's roof talking to a pair of gray Chuck Taylor's High Tops. The pair of shoes now fit her and she wears them everywhere. Mrs. Heart had just adopted him from India and he didn't fit in with Will or any of the others.

She had noticed the tan boy sitting behind her. He had a beautiful head of purple hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes. "Why are you talking to those shoes?" he had asked and after an explanation, they became friends until Hanna was back from the Chinese vacation she went on with CeCe, Ally, and Mrs. Heart's husband at the time. He loved the way this blond-haired, green-eyed girl was clumsy and chubby-legged. He would follow her around on his lttle purple skateboard. She would always sing to him and tie daisy chains on his jeans. After he had told Hanna that he liked her, she politely refused and sent him back to the friendzone. He went through the punk phase at fourteen after that. He began hanging out with Haley until Will started reading to her and protecting her. Will always blocked him from her, but he didn't think Will loved Haley. It was...weird? Will acted fond towards the boy more in a way you would think he would see Haley. Haley and he began passing notes through a slit in his wall that was adjacent to hers. They began passing notes about dreams and soon it turned into something more. Haley would share everything with him and he with her. And soon, he loved her. She began eating just to make him happy and she would play guitar through the wall but never sing.

He walked back into his room and through a gray shirt that Haley had got him on. It didn't look great on his tan skin, but it was something from Haley.

Dave walked downstairs to the kitchen table and waited for Haley to come down.

As Haley dried off, she heard CeCe's humming through the door. She hummed a song that Haley heard only once. She then wrapped up in her pink towel and walked into her own room so CeCe could come in. As CeCe passed, she tripped Haley and sneered at her.

"Hey, freak."

"Hey... you can go in."

"You took for-fuckin-ever, you dumb ho."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I tried to hurry."

"Yeah? Well watch it cunt."

"...dumb bitch.."

When Haley said that, she almost saw stars. Almost. No matter how much hate CeCe put into her words, Haley still loved her, so she just dodged and ran into her room and bolted the door. She threw on her gray panties, dark blue lace bra, Death Cab shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans.

When she heard CeCe's shower start, she ran down stairs. In the kitchen, she saw a purple head pouring a cup of coffee. She snuck up on him and pinched his ass.

"JESUS! STO- oh hey Haley."

"Hi, Dave. How strong is the coffee?"

"Strong enough to bring shame to an Englishmen's cup."

"That strong?"

"Yeah..." Dave couldn't finish talking. He noticed Haley's wet choppy hair that covered half her face. He tucked it back and leaned in. Haley met him halfway and just as their lips touched, they heard the voice and a dozen feet run downstairs. CeCe, Ally, Clevin, Lathon, Carly, and Mrs. Heart came down to the living room across from the kitchen. They broke apart immediately and went to their regular places and plastered on their fake smiles. Haley ran to the gray chair at the table and Dave at the fridge.

"HANNA! Get out of bed!"

**Yes. This is set during the first chapter. That Daley c; These possible pairings. And a few questions. Are Will and Haley related? Will Dave and Haley finally? Does Hanna know that Will is gay? There's gonna be self harm, heartbreak, and lots of lemon. I honestly feel like Oprah. "YOU GET! YOU GET A LEMON! YOU GET A LEMON! EVERYONE GETS A LEMON!" I'll just go die of darkness now ._.**


	5. You're Already the Voice Inside My Head

**AN: Hey. New chapter. Read that shit, yo. New characters in this chapter. Yuri next chapter. There are different songs for each moment. I'll list them at the end. Bye! ^~^**

I woke up in a purple bed. I, then, sat up and looked beside me. Ches was asleep peacefully. I began to get up when I heard Ches call out a name.

"HATTIE!"

I began shaking him awake. With a final call to Hattie he jumped up.

"Who is Hattie?"

"Just someone. You'll see in a minute."

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe. Please, just drop it."

"Okay. Just curious."

"Well... curiosity killed the cat."

He then walked into his bathroom without a word or noise. Once in, I let out a breath I didn't know I held. I decided that I should get dressed back in the dress Winnie had given me. After getting the dress over my bra, Ches walked in with a different dress and formal clothing.

"Here. Sorry about the wait. I had to find something Dana or Harry would like. They're Hattie's assistants. They are more picky with clothing than Hattie, but she would enjoy you wearing a hat."

In Ches' hand was a gorgeous golden dress. It was a corseted dress with a brown wrap around the waist. The skirt flared and ended at the middle of my thigh. Ches then walked out mumbling something about shoes and getting dressed. I began taking off the blue dress and putting on the gold one. After I put it on, I noticed little gears sewn into corset at the top. Ches returned a moment later with a pair of bronze flats.

"They probably won't fit, but we can see."

I looked up to see Ches in a gray button down shirt, a dark gray vest, light gray skinny jeans, and his signiture combat boots. The gray didn't fit him as much as the purple did, but he looked like he didn't care.

"Gray's not your color. You do realize that?"

"Yeah, but I don't care."

His words sounded offended and stern. I quickly tried on the shiny flats. They almost fit had it not been that my ankle was slightly swollen.

"Do you have any wrap for my ankles?"

"Hare will. She's Wonderland's greatest doctor."

"I guess I'll have to wait then."

"Yeah. You will."

"Ches? Are you angry?"

"At myself. I slept with you even though I love someone else. I know you don't love me and now you have no innocence."

"I was gonna lose it somehow..."

He sighed and pointed me to a restroom so I could fix my hair and view the dress on me. The dress wasn't my best color, but it brought out my breasts. I settled for a bun in my hair and left finding Ches in the foyer ready to leave.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we left on the bright teal path through the blue grass and into a gold forest.

After what seemed like an hour, two stones hit Ches in the back. He turned quickly and with lightning speed, grabbed two stones and threw them back hitting two children. Well, not children. Two black teens came out the bush. Both were almost completely similar had it not been for the one inch height difference and the different shirts. Both had lean faces and dark pants, but one had a green shirt that said Darren and the other had a white one that said Darrel. They looked strikingly similar to Lathon and Clevin back at the foster home.

"Quit! I have things to do."

"Are you going..."

"... to see Hattie?"

Oh god... They did that, too.

"Yes. Now, go."

"Who's this?"

"Ali-Hanna."

"THE NEXT ALICE!"

The boys jumped with joy. This left me looking between them and Ches.

"You're pretty. Canwetakeher?!"

"Absolutely not. You two are the worst with directions and fight constantly."

"True that. But can we come to? Dana is baking today. PLEEEEEAAASE!?"

"Fine! Now hush!"

So with each twin on each arm, we continued walking. After another hour, the twins struck up a conversation.

"So, Darrel...why do you think Hattie never sings?"

"Good point, Darren. Maybe it's because she can't sing."

"Maybe she does it in her sleep, brother."

"Maybe you two should shut the fuck up!" Ches ended their chat making them jump. Both boys put their faces on my shoulders and sobbed.

"Apologize, Ches. They're not gonna stop."

"No. They know Hattie is always a bad subject for me."

"Okay. What is your deal?"

"Ask her. We're here."

He was right. A giant gray mansion bigger than Ches' stood in front of us. The twins ran in when they saw the kitchen light on and the patio door open. Ches walked casually up to the door and knocked. A small woman answered. She had a nurse uniform on that covered a curvy body. Her skin was a light gold that matched her hair and rabbit ears. Her face was slightly round but beautiful. Her gold eyes lit up when she saw me. They were alluring and absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, Ches. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Hanna. We're here to see Hattie."

"Good. She's getting worse and you haven't seen her in a year."

"Couldn't have been that long."

"Dana keeps track. Considering she's the next Timekeeper."

I asked, "Who would Dana be in the story?"

"She would be the Doormouse. I'm the March Hare, and Hattie is the Mad Hattress. You may call me Harriet or Harry."

"You have a lovely soft voice and you look a lot like my friend, Ally."

"Can't be a healer without it. So, come in. I'll take you to her office."

As soon as she finished that statement, a talk, dark woman with giant mouse ears walked in the room with the twins behind.

"Get these dumbasses out of this house now. They keep eating all my damned cookies. I DID NOT sign up to feed a crazy bitch AND these fuckers!"

The woman had on a dress with gears and clocks all over it. As soon as she noticed me, her demeanor turned flirty.

"But I will cook for you. I hope you can eat as well as you look."

I blushed with so much intensity that I thought my face was on fire.

"Leave her alone, Dana. She's the next Alice."

"I do what I want."

"Not with all these stupid damn laws around. They've got you on that new medicine."

"Yeah. To keep my ass fully awake. H could kill someone's ass with that crazy voice."

Ches intervened having enough of Dana's talk of Hattie.

"Stop. She could throw your ungrateful ass out. No one else would take you cause you're lazy and you're family sold you off for money. So calm dow-"

A short woman in a gray dress with blue satin tapped him on the shoulder. Her jet black hair was flowing down her shoulders under a navy top hat. Her eyes glowed a dark blue. She was beautiful in a Victorian way. When Ches turned, everything in him straightened. He smiled a flawless, not cocky, smile. His eyes flashed so bright they were almost pink. His posture straightened. This was Hattie. The girl he loved. The crazy bitch Dana hated. The master Harriet looked up to. The girl with no song to the twins. And now, Haley to me. She had the same face and bodyas Haley which was common with everyone in the room considering that they each looked like a child at the foster home. Her eyes still dark and baggy. Her smile still creepy yet more refined and hearty here.

"You came," she said. She reached up to touch his face, but let out a cough and collapsed. Ches' face fell causing absolute horror. His cat ears twitched and he fell to his knees beside her. Apparently she was still conscious and he was speaking to her. Harry yelled for him to lift her so she could be taken to her room for treatment.

This left me with Dana in the lobby.

"Come on, honey. We're going to my room."

I followed her unaware of what was going to happen next. When we walked down a long brown hallway, I looked at the many rooms. Each had a different purpose. One was covered in clocks, another full of file cabinets, and the last one with a large bronze bed with golden sheets. We walked in and I saw a lot of gears from different objects you would see everywhere. Car gears, clock gears, and many others I couldn't recognize. Dana moved very close to me and rested a hand on my breast and drew back quickly. I noticed a shiny object in her hand and saw one of my dress gears in her hand. She grabbed a nail and hammer and nailed the gear in a tiny space in her collage. She then surveyed me while walking around me in a circle. She stopped behind me and in a flash, she untied my dress letting it fall to the ground.

**Songs: Hanna waking up: Glad You Came by We Came As Romans**

**Harriet: Bloom by Paper Kites**

**Dana: Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Chester: I Miss You by Blink182**

**Hattie: Mad World by Gary Jules**


	6. I Come With Knives and Agony To Love You

**This one kinda explains CeCe/Dana's hate. This song is I Come With Knives by IAMX**

Dana firmly gripped Hanna's naked shoulder and pushed her on the bed.

"Don't worry about Hattie. It's just that the medicine that makes her weak. See in Wonderland," she said while taking off her boots, "we all have a power. I can control dreams. I can quickly derange someone through their nightmares. That's why the Mouse family has the crest of a moon. We control the night and your dreams."

She removed her pantyhose out from under her skirt. "It's very boring. You see, the Queen gives us these injections. She calls them the Vaccines. It steralizes our powers for one month. So, we have to get them every month."

She reached around the back of her corset and pulled the strings.

"And that bores me. Hattie used to love the things we'd do. But she only loves Ches. Now she's weak. So, I need someone," she unclasped her bra, "to be with." She walked closer and grabbed my legs and spread them wide.

My eyes lit up with fear. "Why do you want me?" I asked with a shudder.

"You're a nice piece of ass. And I want that." She crawled between my legs until she was eye level. Her dark body towered over me and my eyes widened.

Her head crooned down to meet mine. She forced her lips on me. I didn't kiss back. She drew backed and unclasped my bra. she lowered her head and sucked on both breasts.

"ST-ST-STOP. I don't-ooooooh-want this-ah-mmmm!" I moaned out.

"Really...You don't want to do this?" she began nibbling.

"AAAAHMMMMMAH! PLEASE DON"T STOP!"

She bit harder and I felt a trickle of blood come out of my flesh. She lapped it up and lowered until she was over my crotch. She lifted my legs over her shoulders. She hooked her fingers through the sides of my underwear and pulled them down.

She grinned. "I guessed you weren't completely blond," she told me. She began using her finger to stroke and poke. My moans were louder than before.

"Dana...Dana!...DANA!" I exclaimed her name over and over until I orgasmed.

"That was fast." She began slurping. "Tomorrow, you're my slave. But, tonight we have to go to Hattie."

"Mrs. Heart is being a bitch, today, Ally," CeCe said.

"Yeah, but where's Hanna?" Ally asked. Hanna had went out gardening and never came back. It had been two hours. _Maybe she's watching Wallflower _Ally thought.

"Maybe she's slacking off. That's a ho thing to do. I'd be pissed if she was." CeCe's mind was full of thoughts of Hanna and Haley. Seeing Hanna in blue made CeCe's heart jump. She had, also, seen Haley in her towel. The pink brought out the undertones in her skin. _What would she look like blushing_ out_ of the towel? I need to pull her towel off next time. _God, there is so much sexual tension.

Dave came inside from cleaning the windows. "How're the dishes going? You know she'll make you start over if they're clean," he asked.

"Go away, punk. Don't you have something to do? Where's Haley? You should go fuck her like you do almost every day." CeCe sneered. No matter how much she tried to delete her feelings, her jealousy hit her hard.

"We have never...copulated...cause we're not dating. I'm not even sure she loves me back," he asked bashfully. He scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"AWW... is Davey getting kawaii-desu on us?" CeCe mocked, "She doesn't love you, dumbass. In fact she hates you."

Ally stopped her dish washing and slapped CeCe. No one had ever seen Ally angry. She was the shortest child here and she was sweet. So, the resonating slap had everyone looking. CeCe couldn't even react. "Stop this. This thing you do. You ruin everyone and the act like a high bitch. We're all fucked up. We have pasts. You and Haley hav the worst ones, but Haley's not a huge bitch. She protects you every fucking day. Now shut the fuck up and let Dave talk to Haley."

CeCe didn't know what to do. She stormed upstairs to the connected room she shared with Haley. She walked into Haley's bedroom and grabbed Haley's sketchpad. Haley only drew people and those were the people she loved. The first page was of Dave sitting under the tree mid-laugh. The second was of Hanna and Will talking. The third was a picture of her mom. The fourth was CeCe smiling.

It was the day they had met. Haley and Ally were buying groceries. Haley's mom was still alive, but Haley had always helped out for a job at nine. She looked happy and enthusiastic about life. She was CeCe's angel and light. Haley had even noticed this runaway prostitute. She was only eight and she was wearing "grown up clothes."

Haley stopped talking and walked up to the little girl. "Hi. What's your name? Mine's Haley. You're really pretty but you're kinda dirty. Where do you live? We should play sometime? Can we play Wreck-the-Barbies?" she said all this in one breath.

""Um.. I'm Conitra. I don't live anywhere. I'd love to play but..um... I don't know you," Conitra answered back carefully.

"You don't have a home?" Haley inquired.

"Maybe she should come see Mr. and Mrs. Heart about we have five rooms left in the house," Ally sang sweetly.

"That'd be great," Conitra smiled.

And Haley had always watched over her. Until Haley lost her mom causing Haley to become depressed. This angered CeCe. _Why was she so weak? I hate weak. Why can't everyone be strong?_ CeCe thought bitterly. Now here she was, staring at a moment Haley had captured in her memory.

"CeCe... what are you doing?" a voice asked. She turned around and dropped the sketchbook. Dave and Haley were standing there looking at her with a confused glance. "Why are you in my room?"

"Haley... I'm so sorry. For everything." CeCe cried to Haley. This startled Haley as she began to fall to her knees.

"Get up, CeCe." Haley commanded.

"I don't deserve to. I've been so rude and...and...wrong to you. You've nothing but kind to me. You've protected me like a mother. All these years and you still remembered my smile the day we met. How?"

Haley just simply walked towards her and CeCe wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. She hugged CeCe's head to her chest and cried.

"I dream about it every night. I dream about meeting you and then Dave. Every. Fucking. Night. You treated me so bad," Haley fisted CeCe's hair until she yelped out, "You hurt me every day. I dream about hurting myself. And hurting you. But I don't. I'm over my mom's death. I've been over it. I'll never get over the shitty things you say."

Haley let go of CeCe and walked past Dave. Dave stared at the broken girl in the floor. He pitied her, but Haley had now frightened both of them. He ran out to find Haley strumming angrily in his room. Her loud guitar twangs sounded through the air yet her face was emotionless. "Haley? Stop." She stopped.

"Take me shopping," she demanded.

"...where?" He questioned carefully.

"Where do you shop for that stuff you wear?"

"Spencer's, Hot Topic, and the thrift shop."

"Take me there and to Walgreens."

"Why?"

"I'm changing myself."

Her eyes locked with mine and she grinned wide.

"I think I've gone mad."

**Ah shit. I'm mad now. The first was more toward CeCe/Dana. This one will be for Haley: Blessed With A Curse by BMTH. I would love some suggestions and songs if you have any for any of the characters. I'm gonna start using my Tumblr for the art to this fic so you can see how I picture the characters... I'll have some up shortly. Bye! ^~^**


	7. Call the Doctor

**Next chapter. Whoo! ^~^ Song is Medicine by Hollywood Undead.**

Dana let me take a warm shower in her bathroom. She said she would give me clothing, but I was frightened. The way she dressed was scary. She had strapless brown dress with no bra underneath. You could tell. Her nipples could have keyed a car. The dress wasn't flared but it reached a little higher than mid-thigh. This showed her endless legs off. CeCe would have dressed in more modest things, but they were cleavage-y and her shorts were always short.

When I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed a soft pink towel to dry off with. After I wrapped up, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dana naked looking through a walk in closet. Well, she had caramel-colored panties on, but her breasts were bare and perky. _Why does everyone have bigger tits than me?! AAUGH! _I thought.

Dana finished and walked out with a blue shirt and jeans in one hand and a brown skirt and yellow button down shirt. "We have to dress nice around Hattie, but you're a guest here so you get to be casual."

She threw the blue ball of clothing at me. "When you get dressed, I have stuff for hair in the bathroom," Dana informed me.

_Call the doc. I must be sick_

Someone was singing in my head. It was a low yet feminine voice. She sounded tenor and angry.

_Better get me my medicine. _

Really angry.

_It's five 'o clock in this bed again._

I feel your pain, Voice. You sound familiar, but not really.

_Think I'm gonna need another prescription._

I need one. I'm talking to voices. I must have made a weird face cause Dana was looking at me like I was a mentally challenged kid.

"What the hell? Why are you making scary faces?" she said.

"I thought I heard singing..."

"HA! No one's singing. So stop being a dumbass!"

"...okay..."

We continued getting dressed in silence. It wasn't awkward until I felt someone pinch my ass. I yelped in pain until I turned around and saw Hattie. She was dressed...different. Her hair was out of the curls. It was pin straight and longer. She had an amount of eyeliner that made her eyes big even though were already big. She had a dark blue v-neck shirt with a navy vest on. She had black shorts on that reached mid-thigh. (That's my unit of dress and shorts length. ^~^) Her feet had black hi-top converses.

"Why are you staring at me? I know I look good, but holy shit in a bucket. Stop staring!" she yelled at me in a cheery voice.

"Uh... Hattie?" I asked.

"That's my name," she grinned.

"Jesus has the Vaccine worn off?" Dana asked from behind.

"Yes and I missed the old her," Ches said as he appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"She's healthy again!" Harriet cheerfully said behind. Harriet and I locked eyes and I saw a shade of pink spread across her nose and cheeks. "Uh..hi. Hanna... How was your rest with Dana?"

That's when I blushed hard. Before I could speak, Dana beat me to it. "See. What had happened was...Hanna and I...copulated," she grinned heavily at Chester when saying the word, "and it was great. She moaned ALL night long."

Harry sighed, "Oh...I see you've taken a liking to Miss Dana." What? No. I was raped by Dana. Well, it wasn't rape. BUT STILL. I didn't want to.

"Um... yeah," was all I could say.

"Well, we're having dinner NOW," Hattie interrupted thankfully, but she growled and darkened at the word "now." So, before I could move, she grabbed the back of mine and Dana's collars and LIFTED us and walked down the bronze hallways to a large dining room.

"Sit," she said cheerfully. This bipolar Haley was getting on my nerves. Depressed Haley was better when I was home.

We all sat down in a different colored seat. Ches chose the purple one beside the largest grey one Hattie was sitting in and sat down. Harriet sat down in the gold one across from a bronze one Dana had sat down in.

I came down to a dilemma: sit between Hattie and Harrie or sit beside Dana?

* * *

On the back of a black motorcycle, Haley and Dave rode all the way across town to the mall.

When they got there, they went straight for the Spencer's store. Haley had never been in until today. There were dirty things, but they stayed towards the fronts where there was clothing.

Haley had picked out a black Johnny Cash shirt that had him flipping off the viewer, an ICP shirt, a new black beanie (gotta keep Haley a little hipster :P), and a deadmau5 wallet for Haley's money that she had just cashed out of her mother's will money. She was going to get a job when she felt better.

They headed across the mall to Hot Topic and bought Manic Panic hair dye for both, some Death Cab for Cutie shirts for both, and five pairs of skinny jeans in grey, purple, navy, red, and white.

They hopped back on the motorcycle and headed to a thrift shop. There they found vests for both, a short gray dress that showed cleavage and made Haley look taller, and a new purple button down shirt for Dave.

As Haley paid, Dave watched her. She was wearing something innocent and un-goth. She had an oversized green t-shirt with the sign for Leo, which was Dave's zodiac sign, a long sleeve black polo shirt underneath, a black skirt that made her legs look pale, black knee-high socks, and black ballet flats. He thought she was cute this way, but if she wanted to change, he would let her.

When they walked out, she got close and held his hand. She smiled and looked genuinely happy for once. This made his heart jump for joy.

CeCe heard a door open and close. She was finally in her own bed after lying in Haley's floor for fifteen after she heard them yell to Mrs. Heart about shopping. Her heart jumped and then dulled when she remembered that Haley stopped loving her. She went mad now. To Dave. She loved him and he loved her.

She heard walked into Haley's room talking about hair dye and bleach. Wait... Haley was a bout to bleach her hair? CeCe jumped up and opened the door that separated them. Her Hatsune Miku pants swished against her legs as she walked. Her ebony hair was bobbing in rhythm in a loose bun.

She looked in Haley's room as she turned the knob. Dave was standing up parting and clipping Haley's hair so that he could distribute the bleach evenly. They looked up when they heard her lean against the door frame.

"You're ruining your hair."

"You ruined my life."

"I didn't know you loved me."

"Good. Maybe it'll be easier for both of us."

They sat in silence while Dave added the bleach.

Ten minutes later, Haley started her timer and waited. She watched Dave covered his roots with his purple dye. She busted out in giggles, "It tickles, babe!"

"Babe?" Dave and CeCe asked at the same time. "Dave-baby. It kinda burns now."

CeCe walked back to her bedroom and shut the door. Dave smiled his huge smile. He turned around with his hair messy and purple painted. He walked up to her and caressed her face. He leaned towards her. Her parted her lips expecting him to kiss her. They touched and finally kissed.

It was one of those kisses you saw in movies except there was tingling but not from the kiss. It was from the hair. When they broke apart, Haley's alarm went off. She grabbed Dave's conditioner that is supposed to rejuvenate your damaged hair.

She took of her clothing and put in the basket and got in the shower and started her shower. She rinsed the dye out of her hair. When she started to reach for the conditioner, she heard Dave walk in. "I have to rinse now. May I come in with you? I'll keep my eyes closed so you can don't have to be embarrassed."

"Come in. You don't have to cover your eyes."

He pushed the curtain and got in. He saw a mass of platinum hair and a pale body. Her shoulder-length hair was now a whitish blond. He looked down and saw her white body. She had a high waist and large breasts. She had narrow hips and thin legs. And she shaved.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Everywhere. She walked forward and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Dave's metapod used harden instantly. Haley felt this and broke away. "You need to rinse, Davey," she cooed.

He walked around her and rinsed his hair and watched the purple ink go down the drain. Haley was adding the conditioner to her hair. "Are we adding the silver tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess," he couldn't think straight with her naked in front of him.

"Cool," she said with a smirk that tortured him.

When he finished, they switched. He applied conditioner while she cleaned hers out. She finished and got out the shower. He finished and saw her sitting on her counter blowdrying her hair with a towel wrapped around her body. He grabbed a towel and covered up. Her hair was white and his purple. When they finished, he followed her out to her room.

She handed him his Death Cab shirt and grabbed hers. She got dressed in her shirt and a pair of Donnie Darko pj pants with Frank's mask all over them.

She walked into Dave's room, said hey to the twins, and grabbed him some boxers. She hurried back and handed them to him. He got dressed and they awkwardly climbed into Haley's bed and cuddled until tey fell asleep.

* * *

CeCe heard Dave get into Haley's shower. Oh God. She really was done with CeCe. She lied down and pulled the covers over her head and cried her self to sleep. _I'll never get over this._

* * *

**Songs:**

**Hanna- Insanity by Gumi**

**Dana- Bubblegum Bitch by Marina & the Diamonds**

**Hattie- You're So Creepy by Ghost Town**

**Ches/Dave- I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

**Harriet- Around My Head by Cage the Elephant**

**Haley- Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons**

**CeCe- Rain by Hatsune Miku**

**Goodnight! ^~^**


End file.
